


Too bad there aren't any horses involved, though.

by Fishadee



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Art, Comic, Light Bondage, M/M, Robots, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fishadee/pseuds/Fishadee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drone Season 2015; PWP Equius/Sawtooth smut comic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too bad there aren't any horses involved, though.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ceminar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceminar/gifts).



> There really should've been some horses involved.
> 
> Can be found on Tumblr [here](http://fishadee.tumblr.com/post/124087586992/my-fill-for-droneseason-this-year-done-for).

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
